Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?
by Etelle
Summary: Pas facile de repousser Potter quand on est la meilleure amie de Sirius. C'est une chose que Lily va vite comprendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mis à par Iris, la rédaction et le sénario tellement fantastiqe de cette histoire.

**Warning** : Certains personnages de cette fiction on apprit à parler avec les trolls ce qui peut expliquer leur vocabulaire... imagé. De plus il s'agit d'adolescents en pleine possession de leur moyen, le T se justifit amplement.

**Trucs à lire même si ça fit BIP** : Cela fait pas mal de temps que je voulais me remettre à l'écriture, ceci est donc une remise en jambe, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon orth. J'ai corrigé un maximum de fautes à l'aide d'un dictionnaire mais je suis sûre que d'autres sont resté cachées. Sinon l'idée met venu en feuilletant l'Encyclopédie d'HP (un site que je vous conseil vivement); d'après JKR Lily s'entendait très bien avec les Maraudeurs, surtout Sirius.

•••

Lily poussa un soupir fatigué ; la journée avait été harassante, elle détestait la métamorphose c'était décidé, qui avait eu l'idée ridicule de créer cette matière de merde ? Comme si l'on avait réellement besoin de transformer une tasse en scarabée. En sca. ra .bée ! En gâteau à la fraise, à la limite, mais en scarabée, vraiment.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle ne voulait surtout pas se souvenir de ce fichu cours, à la place elle regarda autour d'elle. Le parc de Poudlard était particulièrement calme ce soir là, pas un souffle de vent ; même la forêt interdite paraissait paisible.

« évidement ce n'est qu'une impression » pensa la préfète, en reprenant sa marche. Elle aimait se promener dans le parc juste avant le diner, cela lui permettait de remettre ses idées en place.

Rapidement elle atteignit sa destination. Il s'agissait en faite d'une petite grotte que le temps avait creusé dans les fondations du château et qui menait à une minuscule place de verdure, juste au dessus du lac.

Lily avait découvert cet endroit lors d'une de ses expéditions dans le parc durant sa première année et c'était devenu son jardin secret. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré personne ce qui expliqua sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'y tenait déjà.

Cette présence inhabituelle lui arracha une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on change ses habitudes et la présence de cet individu - ce connard oui ! - ici modifiait clairement ses plans. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, jurant mentalement sur les personnes qui ne respectait pas la tranquillité des autres.

Elle serait effectivement partie si elle ne s'était pas appelée Lily Evans, seulement il s'agissait justement de son nom et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse la jouissance de ce lieu à un quelconque opportun – ou connard - sous prétexte qu'il était arrivé le premier. C'était son lieu, son moment de calme et ça, personne ne lui volerait!

C'est ainsi qu'elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette.

La rousse eu un mouvement de recule en s'apercevant que l'opportun en question portait le nom de Sirius Black. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec lui bien qu'il fut un de ses camarades de classe : elle avait ses amis, il avait les siens, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Et puis Sirius était en quelque sorte « intouchable ». Son groupe d'amis et lui étaient assez connu dans l'école pour faire tourner le corps professoral en bourrique, c'était d'ailleurs le professeur McGonagal qui leur avait donné leur surnom : les Maraudeurs.

Ces quatres garçons semblaient se suffire à eux même, on ne les voyait jamais traîner autrement qu'ensemble.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre qu'il s'agisse de Sirus Black ou de Peter Pan ? Il ne lui en avait pas moins voler sa place et elle ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

Un toussotement agacé s'échappa de sa gorge. Le garçon se raidit et se retourna brusquement. Son visage, qui était apparu tendu à Lily, se décrispa immédiatement quand il l'aperçu.

« Merlin, tu m'as foutu une de ses frousses, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Maggy! »

Bien qu'elle ignorait totalement qui pouvait être cette Maggy, la préfète n'apprécia pas le ton amusé du jeune homme. Elle savait que c'était un blagueur qui avait toujours le mot pour rire mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Tu es à ma place, répondit froidement Lily, essayant de l'impressionner en le dardant de ses yeux vert. »

Au vu de la tête qu'abordait à présent Sirius, c'était peine perdu. Quand l'on arrivait à soutenir le regard furieux de la Directrice des Gryffondor on ne craignait pas celui d'une adolescente de quinze ans, aussi sérieuse pouvait-elle paraître. Il osa même laisser échapper un gloussement. !

« Et où as-tu gravé ton nom... hum Edans ?

- C'est Lily Evans, abrutit ! Fulmina sa camarade.

- Oui, je sais qui tu es déclara-t-il avec un sourire canaille. »

Il l'avait eu !

« La bavarde de Gryffondor, continua-t-il d'un ton badin qui ne trompa nullement Lily. »

Il semblait s'amuser énormément, à ses dépens.

« La QUOI ? »

Elle allait exploser.

« C'est le surnom qu'on t'a trouvé. Je trouve qu'il te va plutôt bien vu qu'il ne se passe pas un cours sans que tu te fasse reprendre par un prof. À ce demander pourquoi on a fait de toi une préfète. »

Le tuer ne servirait à rien, c'était du moins ce dont Lily essayait de se convaincre. Certes elle avait la langue facilement .... pendue dirons-nous, mais est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de son habitude à s'endormir durant les cours ?

« Toujours est-il que tu n'as rien faire là ! »

Elle le vit haussé un sourcil, perplexe.

« Si je suis ta logique tu aurais le droit d'être ici et moi non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il, l'empêchant d'acquiescer.

- C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout!

- Et si ça ne me va pas à moi? »

Elle allait définitivement le tuer...Tout d'abord défoncer se petit rictus qui ornait ses lèvres, puis lui arracher ses yeux moqueur pour les lui faire bouffer, tout doucement lui....

« En tant que Gryffondor courageux et généreux nous devrions pouvoir cohabiter, tu ne pense pas ? »

Tout en prononçant ces mots il lui désignait le petit espace qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, un sourire étincelant coller sur son visage.

Lily le fixa les yeux plissé. Il ne partirait pas, elle en était sûre et si c'était elle qui tournait les tallons il la traiterait sans doute de lâche or elle était tout sauf une pisseuse.

C'est avec beaucoup de mauvaise grâce et de dignité qu'elle s'installa à ses côtés, les lèvres pincées, ajoutant à son hilarité.

« Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille Evans.

- Je m'appelle Lily, répondit sèchement la jeune fille, Le regard fixer devant elle, refusant d'accorder trop d'importance au garçon.

- Tu sais que tu ressemble fortement à Maggy quand tu fais cette tête ?

- Je t'emmerde Sirius Black, et même bien plus encore ! De plus je ne connais pas cette Maggy dont tu parles tout le temps. »

Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! Et ce vocabulaire.

« Tsst la seule, l'unique Maggy de Poudlard, notre directrice de maison adorée. »

Lily ne savait pas bien si elle devait le prendre au sérieux ou non, c'était très dur à dire. À voir sa tête de débile profond elle décida, qu'effectivement il était sérieux.

« Tu es au courant qu'elle s'appelle Minerva ? Demanda la jeune fille, blasée.

- Maggy lui va beaucoup mieux.

- Si tu le dis. Je doute que ce surnom lui plaise.

- S'il lui plaisait il n'aurait vraiment aucun intérêt tu ne crois pas.

- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui lui a donné ?

- Nop. »

Sirius secoua la tête, ravi d'avoir réussi à la dérider, un peu.

« C'est James, moi j'ai renommé notre directeur Bubus.

- Et à qui dois-je le miens ? S'informa la Gryffondor, comme indifférente; mieux valait ne pas relever, cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

- Remus, il n'a pas été très inventif sur ce coup là tu en conviendra, répondit le brun, vexé de son manque de réaction.

- Remus, tu veux dire Remus Lupin ?! »

Surprise elle était. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi tous croyaient que Remus était un ange de sagesse, comme si on pouvait décemment être sans reproche quand on trainait avec James et lui. Même Peter arrivait à avoir des idées sacrément tordues et Moony n'était certainement pas le dernier à déconner !

« Tu l'appel Remus ?

- Je t'appelle bien Sirius, fit-elle remarquer, encore estomaqué par la nouvelle.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on ne se connait pas.

- On m'a apprit qu'il était impoli de nommer quelqu'un par son nom de famille. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette habitude. Si tes parents t'ont donné un prénom c'est pour qu'on s'en serve. »

Sirius doutait sérieusement que ces parents aient eu de tels pensées lors du choix de son patronyme.

« C'est un point de vu intéressant. On peut aussi considérer qu'il faut bien trouver une utilité à un nom de famille, remarque c'est pas comme si je me souciais vraiment de l'importance de ces derniers. »

Lily ne comprit pas cette dernière remarque mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

« Alors tu n'appellera jamais personne par son nom de famille ?

- Et bien je suppose que s'il s'agit d'une personne que je déteste vraiment je le ferais, accorda-t-elle à contre cœur.

- J'espère que je ne serais jamais cette personne ! »

Un sourire machiavélique accueillit cette réplique.

Le silence s'instaura entre eux deux, le temps que Lily réalise.

« Non mais attends... tu m'as comparé à MacGo ?! »

•••

Un profond soupire passa les lèvres de la rousse. Sirius Black lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. Mais que faisait-il encore là ?!

Elle s'avança bon grès-malgré, refusant de perdre face à lui.

« Tu compte venir souvent ici, demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché

- Aussi souvent que mon emploie du temps me le permettra. »

Mais c'est qu'il se foutait d'elle en plus avec son sourire ultra-brite.

« T'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi Lily. »

•••

« Attends tu es entrain de me dire que toi, Lily Evans, la bavarde de chez les bavardes, préfète sérieuse, travailleuse acharnée est une fan de Quidditch ?!

- Tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais aussi un pure canon, que j'étais la meilleure en potion, que j'excellais en sortilège et qu'enfin les professeurs me considéraient comme la plus parfaite des élèves, lui répondit ironiquement la jeune rousse. »

Cela faisait à présent près de deux mois que ces deux là se rencontraient dans cet endroit retiré. Si Lily s'y rendait tout les soirs, comme à son habitude, Sirius était plus irrégulier, il n'avait soit disant pas besoin d'explorer ses pensées chaque jours. Lily pensait surtout qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire, comme de multiples retenues.

Il venait une à deux fois pas semaine, il lui était même arrivé de ne pas venir du tout.

Leur « relation » avait petit à petit évolué. Ils se racontaienr des anecdotes, parlaient des cours (au plus grand désespoir de Sirius) et le brun avait pu se rendre compte en directe de la diarrhée verbale qui prenait Lily quand on la lançait sur un sujet qui la passionnait. Il avait été très impressionné.

La jeune fille ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ne s'adressant pas la parole en dehors de leurs petites rencontres et ils n'étaient définitivement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Sirius était assez beau - okai il était carrément à tomber à la renverse - mais il ne l'attirait pas. Trop gamin, trop insouciant. Non, elle ne s'imaginait vraiment pas pouvoir le considérer un jour comme un petit ami potentiel, contrairement à la plupart des filles de Poudlard, excepté peut être les Serpentardes, et encore.

Ils étaient cependant assez proche pour qu'elle lui confit un de ses plus grand secret : sa passion pour le vole.

« Et tu as essayé de rentrer dans l'équipe ? »

Le maraudeur semblait réellement intrigué.

« Non bien sûr, je rêve de devenir poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais jamais encore je n'ai postulé, c'est tellement logique ! À ton avis banane ? Évidement que j'ai postulé mais Jonhson m'a envoyé me faire foutre les deux fois, soit disant que je n'étais pas assez sûre de moi, ou une connerie du genre. Tss tellement pédant ce mec, aucunes raisons valables et il envoi bouler les gens comme des merdes. Je lui en foutrais moi des « pas assez sûre de toi ». Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je me mêle de se qu'il fait de son cul moi ? »

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, alors que Sirius la fixait, amusé. S'il avait apprit quelque chose de Lily Evans c'est qu'elle pouvait avoir un vocabulaire très ... imagé. Assez surprenant chez une fille qui paraissait aussi coincée.

« Et si je demandais à James de t'aider ? Après tout il fait parti de l'équipe depuis la deuxième année. Je pense qu'on aurait pu le prendre comme poursuiveur dès la première année mais il a été collé par Maggy lors des sélections, pour se venger il lui a gentillement déposé des crapauds dans son bureau. Elle n'a jamais pu prouver que c'était lui. Mais j'y pense, comment cela se fait-il que personne n'est jamais su pour toi ? Je veux dire les sélections sont un évènement assez attendu dans les différentes maisons. Les gars et moi ont adore y assister, y a toujours des pauvres mecs sans aucuns talents qui se présentent, persuadés qu'ils sont la future star de l'équipe. »

Si Lily était une pipelette le brun lui était un véritable commère.

« J'aime pas me faire ridiculiser en publique, je lui ai juste demandé gentiment se me faire passer une fois tout le monde parti s'il ne voulait pas que je révèle à sa copine du moment qu'il la trompait avec une autre. »

Lily Evans faisait peur aussi parfois. Sirius était impressionné, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier Jonhson hors du terrain de Quidditch. Et, effectivement, elle s'occupait du cul de ce dernier. Ce fut peut être cela qui le décida de vraiment demander à James d'aider la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui avait totalement oublié cette proposition sans quoi elle aurait été jusqu'à se trainer à ses pieds pour l'en empêcher.

•••

Iris étouffa un bâillement tout en cherchant son amie des yeux. Décidément Lily était bien trop matinale pour elle, c'était à se demander pourquoi elles étaient devenue amie, peut être à cause de leur prénoms ?

Elle s'assit lourdement en face de la rousse, encore toute endormie.

« Bonjour Iris, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir en cette belle mâtiné, nous avons cours de potion dans même pas cinq minutes donc je te conseil de manier ton joli cul

- Ouais ouais ! Rappelle moi pourquoi on est amies déjà ?

- Parce que je suis si génialement géniale que tu ne peux pas te passer de ma fantastique personne. »

La blonde fixa la jeune fille, amusée, elle adorait décidément quand elle était sarcastique ! Elle se servit d'un verre de lait d'Hypogryffe, de bien meilleure humeur. Un problème le matin, faite appel à Lily Evans pour vous dérider, effet garanti.

« Dis moi Lily, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Black ? »

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait te fait dire ça ?

- Peut être le fait qu'il te fait de grand signe à l'autre bout de la table en beuglant ton prénom, railla Iris. »

Elle cru que la tête de Lily allait se décrocher de son cou tant elle releva la tête brusquement.

Lily elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Sirius Black était entrain de secouer ses bras au dessus de sa tête, son habituel sourire banane collé sur ses lèvres, ravi d'avoir enfin attiré son attention.

Ce mec était vraiment un crétin.

Se fut bien malgré elle que ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Décidément, elle l'adorait.

•••

James Potter fixait son meilleur ami de son air le plus ahuri - selon Lily il avait la tête d'un parfait abruti. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et demander enfin :

« De quoi ? »

Meilleur ami, qui ne s'était pas départit de son sourir banane, lui répondit sur le même ton joyeux utilisé un peu plus tôt :

« Il faudrait que tu donne à Lily des cours de Quidditch ! Au faite je te présente Lily. »

Ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, cette dernière semblait vivre les pires secondes de sa vie.

James cligna des yeux un fois, puis deux ... puis trois.

« Je sais qui elle est Sirius, nous sommes camarades de classe depuis quatre ans. »

Oui, il savait très bien qui était Lily Evans : de taille moyenne, un très joli visage, des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux roux soyeux - cela faisait bien deux ans qui rêvait de pouvoir enfouir sa tête dedans - préfète de son état, bref son fantasme sur patte personnel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était ce qu'elle faisait avec son meilleur ami.

« Bien, donc tout est réglé ! Lily tu l'attendra sur le terrain pour dix-sept heures et toi James je veillerais à ce que tu ne sois pas en retard. »

Et il l'appelait par son prénom en plus !

•••

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis pour ce premier chapitre ! La suite la semaine prochaine.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mis à par Iris, la rédaction et le sénario tellement fantastiqe de cette histoire.

**Warning** : Certains personnages de cette fiction on apprit à parler avec les trolls ce qui peut expliquer leur vocabulaire... imagé. De plus il s'agit d'adolescents en pleine possession de leur moyen, le T se justifit amplement.

**Trucs à lire même si ça fit BIP** : Merci pour vos encouragement, cela me fit plaisir ! Je poste la suite un peu en avance, c'est extraordinaire, n'allez pas imaginer que cela arrivera à chaque fois, logiquement je poste toujours en retard •sourire dépité•. J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira aussi !

•••

Quand elle arriva vêtu en conséquence, son balai sous le bras, dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, Lily se jura qu'elle aurait la peau de Sirius.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi honte. James Potter était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait pensé demander de l'aide, surtout pour du Quidditch. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sollicité pour un conseil à propos d'un cours de méta il l'avait fixé durant deux minutes, sa tête oscillant entre la joie pure et la terreur profonde. Depuis lors elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir faire à lui, beaucoup trop flippant.

Elle s'adossa le plus nonchalamment possible au gradin, priant pour que Potter ne vienne pas. Il était vrai qu'un cours de vol ou deux avec le Gryfondor serait une bonne chose, n'était-il pas une sorte de génie ? Seulement elle ignorait comment se conduire face à lui. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient il détournait la tête rapidement avec l'air coincé d'un gars constipé.

Peut être ne l'aimait-il pas.

...

Si cela s'avérait exacte ce gars était un con, ils ne se connaissaient même pas !

Elle l'attendit encore trois minutes, durant lesquels elle rumina ses pensées, avant de le voir arriver en courant.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé, étonné de la voir là.

« Bonsoir James. »

Pourquoi était-elle gênée de l'appeler par son prénom? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Sirius.

La gène était vraisemblablement réciproque, le jeune attrapeur s'étant figé et avait prit une délicate teinte carmine.

« Hum oui bon-bonsoir... hum... Lily »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'entretenait avec une tomate, cela avait un coté très... anormal ? Mais que foutait-elle donc là ?

« Sirius m'a dit que tu avait essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe par deux fois. Jonhson est dur et con mais juste. Il t'a dit pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être prise comme joueuse ? »

Oh il reprenait rapidement le contrôle de lui-même, s'il avait parlé un tout petit peu moins vite cela aurait été parfait.

« Il dit que je ne suis pas assez intuitive sur un balai, maugréa la jeune fille. »

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler de ces moments là.

« Intuitive ? »

Potter était paumé, le retour ! Sauf que sur ce coup là il n'était pas le seul.

« Oui intuitive! Et ne me demande pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, je n'en sais rien.

- Et bien... on va commencer par voir comment tu voles et ... heu ensuite on pourra voir ce qui cloche. Ça te va?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Rapidement elle enfourcha son balai, cadeau de ses parents pour ses treize ans et s'éleva dans les airs.

Lily avait toujours aimer voler, un sentiment de plénitude, de liberté, l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le vent caresser son visage. Elle s'amusa à piquer des accélérations, foncer vers le sol puis s'élever en chandelle, elle fit même un looping, histoire de lui en mettre plein la vu. Dieu que c'était grisant.

Après près de dix minutes de démonstration Lily vient se poser doucement le Gryffondor, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle vit qu'il la fixait avec les yeux exorbités.

Lui aussi ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe, c'était bien normal vu son talent et ...

« Dis moi... tu prends du plaisir à voler ? »

De quoi ? Non mais c'était quoi cette question. Évidement qu'elle prenait plaisir à voler, ça se voyait non et puis en quoi cela le regardait-il. Elle allait lui répondre vertement quand il continua :

« Tu es tellement crispée sur ton balai qu'on dirait que tu n'as qu'une peur : celle de tomber. Rien que te regarder est douloureux , c'est tout bonnement insupportable. »

Connard ! C'était décidé elle le haïssait, arggh mais quel con.

Elle se saisit de son balai, raide, et lui répondit d'une voix vibrante de colère :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, personne ne sera jamais meilleur que Monsieur. Sache que j'aime voler et que je ne suis pas crisper, je profite juste un maximum de l'adrénaline.

- Tout en évitant de profiter le paysage. »

Mais putain de bordel de merde est-ce qu'elle lui parlait de l'attitude pathétique qu'il avait quand il se trouvait face à elle ? Et ce petit sourire en coin. Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec les trolls !

Dignement elle entrepris de rejoindre le château. Lily n'avait pas fait trois pas que Potter la rattrapait de façon à lui faire face.

« D'accord tu aime voler mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela ne serait pas simplement l'impression de vaincre les éléments qui te plait ? C'est assez fréquent tu sais. Herthes, l'attrapeur de l'équipe national, ne s'est mis au Quidditch que pour vaincre sa peur du vide, c'est seulement en suite que c'est devenu un plaisir. Toi tu enchaines un paquet de figure compliquées, les yeux fermés la plupart du temps, pour faire croire à tes spectateurs que tu contrôles. Tu essaye d'endormir ta peur. Si tu continu comme ça tu en arrivera à te faire mal. »

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle avec autant d'éloquence. Le pire était qu'il avait raison. Elle le détestait pour cela.

« Et tu propose quoi ? Grognât-elle, renfrognée. »

Il lui fait un petit sourire attendrit qu'elle préféra ignorer.

« Que dirais tu de reprendre les bases. »

Pas comme si elle avait le choix.

•••

C'était une belle journée de janvier, les oiseaux gazouillait dans les arbres et le soleil de ses rayons doré faisait étinceler l'eau encore gelée du lac. Le froid était encore vif.

Lily quand à elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de tout cela, bien trop occupée à pester contre son professeur particulier de vol.

James Potter était définitivement un abruti. Il lui avait tout d'abord donné des exercices de bases comme passer dans des cercles de fumé, elle s'était même moquer de lui devant la facilité de la chose, bien mal lui en avait pris vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à relever l'épreuve. Allez traverser des cercles à balai, les yeux fermés ! Puis il était passé à un niveau supérieur : faire interagir une balle comme au Quidditch. Faute de souaffle il avait emprunté une balle de football à un élève de Gryffondor.

Bien évidement Lily avait eu une réaction tout à fait normal et saine en voyant la balle lui arriver droit dessus : elle avait crie, projetant ses bras devant elle afin de se protéger.

Si le brun n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper elle aurait sans doute passé sa soirée à l'infirmerie , cela ne lui donnait néanmoins pas le droit de murmurer des choses comme : « Et cela veux faire du Quidditch ! ».

Elle éprouvait, certes, encore quelques difficultés mais, globalement, elle avait énormément progressé, autant sur la forme que sur le mental.

Et elle le devait à James...

La préfète avait aussi découvert que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch le jeune homme oubliait tout sentiments, il restait concentré sur sa tâche, ne déviant jamais son attention, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à lui faire croire.

Un soir il s'était toute fois permis une question : Comment ce faisait-il que Sirius et elle soit devenus... amis ? Elle lui avait « rapidement » compté l'histoire de l'endroit secret et avait ajouté, joyeuse :

« Et puis Sirius est tellement cool, c'est vraiment rafraichissant de se trouver avec lui. »

Lily ne s'était pas douté à quel point elle allait regretter d'avoir un jour prononcé ses mots. Elle avait juste pensé à Sirius et son habituel air de gamin farceur, laissant la vie couler au rythme qu'il désirait, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à vivre.

James lui avait entendu tout autre chose, il avait vu là une occasion formidable, comme un feu vert.

Oh oui, Lily allait regretter ces mots.

•••

La jeune préfète fixait les eaux gelées du lac avec nostalgie. L'air était froid et sec. Elle remonta le col de sa cape avec un frisson.

L'hiver avait été beau, particulièrement froid. Bientôt le printemps reprendrait ses droits et la nature se réveillerait.

La rousse n'était une grande fan du Printemps. C'était beau, oui, c'était aussi une étape essentielle de la vie mais pour elle s'était surtout synonyme de mauvais souvenirs.

Son estomac se tordait toujours à l'approche du mois de mars. Elle était mal à l'aise, insuportable aussi. Elle se détestait à cette période de l'année.

Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour échapper aux entrainements de Potter. Même si le garçon lui parraissait toujours aussi dingue elle refusait de calmer ses nerfs sur lui. Il faisait son possible pour qu'elle progresse et elle ne pouvait pas le remercier en l'obligeant à faire face avec sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pour rien.

Iris était pour sa part totalement imunisée contre les écarts d'humeurs de son amie. Elle savait ce qui la tracassait et la laissait tranquille durant cette période.

Peut être devrait-elle prévenir Sirius. Mais il lui posserait certainement des questions et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y répondre.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment une période de merde.

« C'est qui ? »

Deux mains c'étaient violemment posées sur ses yeux et une voix sur aigüe avait hurlé dans ses oreilles, lui pétant son tympan par la même occasion.

« Sérieusement, qui cela pourrait être mis à part toi Sirius ? »

Le jeune homme s'écarta de son amie, boudant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« T'es pas drôle ! T'aurais au moins pu faire semblant.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, t'a juste un humour pourrit du con, rien d'autre.

- Quoi ?! »

Lui, Sirius Black né avec un humour pourrit ? Pourquoi pas Snape ami avec les premières années de Poufsouffle pendant qu'elle y était !

« Sache que je suis habité par l'humour, il n'y a pas plus drôle que moi à Poudlard. »

Il fallait qu'il sauve son honneur coûte que coûte.

« Et James c'est le père noël peut être ? Demanda ironiquement la rousse. »

S'il avait un truc que Sirius détestait plus que tout c'était se rendre compte qu'il avait, volontairement ou pas, descendu son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que Sirius devient très pâle et se mit à bafouiller pathétiquement sou le regard moqueur de Lily.

« Non, mais... ça n'a rien à voir... enfin tu, tu comprends, moi je suis plus euh, humour humour quoi et euh... lui c'est plus euh.

- Plus subtile peut être ? »

Ou pas.

« Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, je me moquais de toi. Je sais bien que James et toi êtes de véritables dieux de l'humour.

- Pff c'est toi qui ne sait pas rire, maugréa le brun, rassuré malgré lui.

- Hum, se contenta de répondre la préfète, ses yeux à nouveau dans le vide. »

Un silence que Sirius jugea pesant s'installa entre eux.

Quelque chose clochait. La Lily de tous les jours lui aurait sauté dessus pour avoir osé insinuer qu'elle ne savait pas rire, peut être l'aurait-elle même appelé affectueusement « espèce de troll ». Seulement elle restait là, comme perdue, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

« Que t'arrive-t-il donc Lily ? »

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendue parler sur un ton aussi doux et calme. Se fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle lui répondit tout simplement, avec le même calme.

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Sirius avait ouvert la bouche affin de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais il la referma de suite. Il y avait autre chose, il fallait juste la laisser parler.

« Cela fait exactement six ans que mon père ne me l'a pas souhaité. Demain cela fera sept ans qu'il est mort. Comme tu t'en doute mon anniversaire n'est pas vraiment symbole de fête chez moi, à vrai dire on ne le fête même plus. J'ai toujours du mal à... à être moi-même durant cette période. Bordel je suis même insupportable avec Iris et agressive avec les profs, une vrai connasse. Je ne me supporte pas.

- Ouais faire le deuil de ses parents n'est jamais facile. J'ai du faire le mien très tôt.

- Tu es orphelin, demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

- Non loin de là, quoi que je préférais. »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle pensait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se souvenait très bien du père de Severus, elle était sûre que son ami ressentait la même chose que Sirius à son propos.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'Iris comprend. Elle te connait, elle sait ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Et puis les profs ont besoins d'être secoués, de temps en temps.

- De temps en temps hein ! Répéta Lily, amusée. C'est pour cela que tu les rend totalement dingue tous les jours ?

- Il faut bien que je marque un peu les esprits pour qu' un jour on parle de moi dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». La consécration serait que dans dix ans ou plus Maggy dise à ses élèves : « Jamais vous n'arriverez à dépasser Sirius Black niveaux bêtises ! », déclara d'un ton rêveur le jeune homme. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Toi, Sirius Black, rêve de voir son nom inscrit dans un livre ?! Dans l'histoire de Poudlard qui plus est ! Dieu qui êtes vous, qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ? »

Lily se moquait gentiment du brun, ne prenant même pas garde au regard affectueux qu'il lui lançait. Si elle arrivait à rire c'est que ça allait mieux, au moins un peu.

« Alors comme ça ma petite Lily a enfin quinze ans ! Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'enfin devenir une femme ? »

Un petit silence accueilli cette déclaration. La rousse lui lança un regard moqueur, elle avait l'air d'une personne qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignore. Sirius n'aimait tellement ce regard et ne pu retenir un frisson d'appréhension quand elle déposa sa main sur son épaule, l'air condescendante.

« Mon pauvre petit Sirius, si jeune et si ignorant. Tu ne sais donc pas que j'ai aujourd'hui seize ans ? »

Le choque fut rude. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la préfète était plus âgée que lui ! C'était même impensable, peut importe le nombre de mois qui les séparaient – ils étaient par ailleurs assez nombreux.

« Tu es entrains de me dire que tu es plus vieille que nous tous ? C'est impensable ! »

Cette remarque ne plus pas des masses à Lily dont les yeux c'étaient plissés et la bouche pincée. C'était, certes, une information assez drôle mais de là à déclarer que c'était « impensable », il y avait une marge.

Vieille ! Elle, vieille ! Mais elle l'emmerdait ce con.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore un jeune freluquet que tu dois traiter les autres de vieux du con ! Tu dois le respect à tes ainés.

- Qui te dis que je suis pus jeune que toi ? Bougonna le brun.

- Le fait que tu es né en fin d'année peut être, répondit la Gryffondor, un sourcils haussé. »

La gène manifeste que ressentait Sirius par rapport à son âge l'amusait. Il était si puérile, tout juste bon à porter des couches.

« Cela aurait très bien pu être mon seizième anniversaire. »

Il boudait à présent, vexé par elle ne savait quoi.

« Sérieusement, Sirius, tu serais en septième année si cela avait été le cas. Dieu qu'il est étrange de parler de toi et de sérieux dans une seule et même phrase, c'est presque qu'aussi dérangeant que d'imaginer Maggy en tenu de bain. »

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas cette aimable comparaison, bien trop occupé à se morfondre sur lui-même. Il était sûr d'être maudit, une malédiction de naissance, quelque chose qu'on lui aurait infligé comme punition pour ses vies antérieurs, qui devaient forcément avoir été débridée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis le plus jeune du groupe, marmonna t-il, toujours sous le choque de cette atroce nouvelle. »

Cette déclaration coupa Lily dans son petit discours, elle avait en effet continué de parler, Sirius ne l'interrompant pas.

Un éclat de rire naquit dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de le contenir de son mieux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Peine perdue, elle s'écroula de rire sous le regard offensé de son ami.

« Bordel... c'est vrai que penser .... que Si...Sirius Black.... est plus jeune.... que tout le .... monde .... ça fout un coup. »

Alors que Lily pleurait de rire Sirius réfléchissait à la vengeance qu'il allait lui infliger pour oser se moquer de lui de la sorte. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille encore tordu de rire et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins elle ne ruminait plus d'idées noirs à présent.

•••

Lorsqu'Iris entra dans la grande salle elle sut de suite que quelque chose clochait.

Elle connaissait bien Lily, elle savait que cette période de l'année était dure à vivre pour elle, ce qu'elle comprenait très bien. Seulement depuis quelques jours la rousse semblait étrangement détendue. Elle se comportait comme à son habitudes, sans qu'aucuns nuages noir ne viennent ternir son humeur.

Cette sensation de changement lui fut confirmé quand elle vit son amie plongée dans un livre quelconque, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Lily ne lisait jamais quand elle se sentait mal et elle était logiquement beaucoup trop tendue pour avaler quoi que se soit alors du chocolat !

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

C'est ainsi que la blonde s'approcha de Lily avec une nonchalante étudié, repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle s'installa comme si te rien était et commença tranquillement son petit déjeuné.

« Dis moi Lily, il t'es arrivée quelque chose de spécial ces temps si ? »

On repasserait pour la discrétion, la curiosité lui faisait faire des choses vraiment stupides.

« Je t'es connue plus subtile Iris, railla Lily. »

Elle leva les yeux de son livre une demi seconde pour regarder son amie puis se replongea dedans, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Iris pouvait se montrer si impatiente.

« Aller, Lily ! Dis moi ce que ce passe, supplia cette dernière, ayant totalement laissé tomber l'idée d'être un tant soit peu discrète. »

La préfète referma doucement son roman pour plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux si noir de son amie. Son sourire en coin s'accentua quand elle la vit si avide.

« J'ai parlé à Sirius.

- Apprends moi quelque chose que j'ignore, tu parle à Black au moins deux fois par semaine.

- Je lui ai parlé de la mort de mon père, répondit doucement la rousse. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est tellement impersonnel !

- C'est le but recherché ma chère. Et donc ? Il t'a aidé à... faire ton deuil ?

- On peut dire cela, d'une certaine façon. »

Iris la fixa avec affection, heureuse de la voir bien dans sa peau. Ce n'était qu'un début mais c'était un bonne, une très bonne chose.

Absorbée par ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas le regard coupable que lui lançait sa compagne.

« Dis Iris...

- Hum, quoi ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? »

Lily semblait vraiment mal, elle n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains et fixait à présent la table.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien du fait que je me sois confiée à Sirius. Je veux dire, tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est avec toi que j'aurais du avoir cette conversation à propos de mon père. »

Iris n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette imbécile congénitale pensait qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça ?

« Mais enfin Lily tu divague. Évidement je mentirais si je disais que je n'aurais pas voulue être la personne qui te console. C'est juste que, ce n'était pas mon rôle tout simplement. Bla-Sirius doit avoir vécu des choses lui permettant de comprendre ce que tu ressentais réellement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis heureuse que tu puisse vivre plus facilement avec ça, il a une bonne influence sur toi. »

ça c'était Iris ! Lily était fière de pouvoir dire qu'Iris Renrigth était sa pote.

« Sirius ne m'influence nullement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On a juste parlé et il a éclairci certains points, c'est tout.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il t'influence, tout comme je le fais.

- Toi, tu m'influence... On croit rêver.

- Parfaitement !

- Quoi, tu trouve que j'ai grossi, mais je n'ai prit que trois carottes à midi, oh merlin ce soir je ne mange pas ! »

La voix de Lily s'était faite aiguë et elle s'amusait à jouer avec ses mains, faisant une imitation assez pathétique de la blonde. Blonde qui la regardait avec un air désabusé.

« Je parlais du langage ma pute et tu es ridicule comme ça.

- Je suis une imitatrice hors paire, t'es juste une salle pétasse jalouse.

- Mais bien sûr ! Enfin je comprends que tes parents soient réfractaires à ma présence chez toi, ils doivent me prendre pour un monstre qui a pervertie leur ange de pureté. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié ma salope.

- Ce n'est pas comme si trois gros mots pouvaient choquer mes parents.

- Trois non, mais dix ou vingts, oui. Sérieusement tu pourrais faire des efforts devant eux, on dirait une charretière.

- Mais ça me plait à moi de parler comme une merde, grogna la rousse. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal de dire à sa mère que sa tarte est aussi bonne que le cul de Mike Jagueur. »

Argumenter contre Lily ne servait à rien et Iris le savait. Par moment elle regrettait l'ancienne Lily, celle de onze ans qui rougissait quand elle entendait le mot fesse.

« D'ailleurs tu devrais goûter les petits pains aux raisins, c'est encore mieux que Rogers torse nu. »

... Par moment seulement.

« Toujours est-il que tu subis ma glorieuse influence et celle de Blac-Sirius également. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse des fois ? »

Lily, qui avait jugé bon de finir son thé avant qu'il ne devienne froid recracha tout ce qu'elle avait avalé par le nez en entendant ses paroles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable.

« Non mais t'es folle !

- Tu es celle qui vient de m'arroser avec du thé Lily, répliqua cyniquement son amie tout en se lançant discrètement un sort pour se nettoyer.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre moi et Sirius. Se serait comme aimer mon frère, c'est répugnant.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas et que, même si ça me tue de le dire, c'est un pur canon.

- Désolée mais je ne tombe pas amoureuse juste parce que le gars est sexy. Sirius est peut être charmant et très drôle, il n'en est pas moins un gamin.

- Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse, se mit à chantonner Iris, un sourire énorme lui mangeant le visage.

- Si tu continu je vais voir le préfet des Serdaigle et je lui dit que tu fantasme sur lui depuis le début de l'année.

- Mais je t'en pris, badina la blonde, ni croyant pas une seconde. »

Elle devient pourtant très pâle quand Lily se leva de table et se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des bleu et noir, table où se trouvait attablé le fameux préfet.

Rapidement elle se leva à son tour et couru pour rattraper la rousse.

« LILY! »

La grande salle toute entière se tourna vers elle et le professeur MacGonagal fut outrée par cet éclat de voix :

« Miss Renright je vous prierais de vous contrôler, nous ne sommes pas dans une fermes de Borchlegs ! »

Iris prit immédiatement une teinte rouge carmine et murmura des excuses entre ses dents, une de ses mains fermement accrochée au poignet de son amie.

« Tu n'allais pas vraiment le faire dis moi ? »

Lily pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Lâche moi et on verra si j'en suis capable.

- Certainement pas !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma pétasse. »

Iris émit un grognement avant de s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

« J'admets que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sirius Black et que celui-ci ne t'influence d'aucune sorte.

- Bien, on va pouvoir finir notre petit déjeuné tranquillement.

- T'es vraiment une pute quand même, siffla la blonde.

- La mauvaise influence de Sirius ! »

Lily lui servit son plus beau sourire puis alla rejoindre sa place, il lui restait un ou deux petit pain à dévorer avant le début des cours.

Plantée au milieux de la grande salle Iris avait du mal à digérer cette dernière information. Sa meilleure amie devenait folle. Une fois son cerveau reconnecté elle se jeta sur Sirius Black qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il rigolait innocemment avec ses amis alors que Lily, sa Lily, devenait totalement hors de contrôle par sa faute.

« Black je t'interdis de traîner avec Lily, tu as trop mauvaises influence sur elle ! »

Le pauvre garçon ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il était assez rare qu'une fille le secoue pour qu'il arrête d'être ami avec sa copine.

« Du calme Renrigth, Lily est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. »

Le tout servit avec son air de séducteur, qu'Iris jugeait vraiment gerbant.

« Range moi tes airs de Don Juan du dimanche Black. Snape lui même si prends mieux, toi tu me donne juste envie de faire un tour au toilette pour y rendre mon petit déjeuner. »

Tout s'expliquait. Sirius comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces deux là étaient amies. Qui se ressemble s'assemble à ce qu'on dit.

« De tout manière tout le monde sait bien que tu es casé avec Lupin. »

Elle y allait fort tout de même, comme si l'on pouvait réellement croire à une telle chose. Et puis elle n'avait pas besoin de crier !

« Ne me mêlez pas à vos affaires, intervient Remus, clairement amusé. »

C'est à ce moment là que Lily décida de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir et hurla avec toute la disctinction dont-elle était capable :

« La blonde bouge tes miches si tu veux pas qu'on soit en retard. »

Phrase qui horrifia sa directrice de maison au plus haut point mais personne ne prit la peine de l'écouter, bien trop occupé à guetter la réaction des Maraudeurs.

Seulement se fut Iris la plus rapide.

Elle pointa un doigts sous le nez de Sirius et déclara avec aplomb :

« C'est bien comprit, je ne veux plus te voir près de ma douce et innocente Lily, trouve toi une autre victime ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons, ses affaires étant toujours à côté de son petit déjeuné qu'elle avait d'ailleurs à peine touché.

« Je dois émettre quelques doutes sur la douceur et l'innocence de Lily Evans, railla Remus. »

Et tout le monde ne pu qu'approuver cette remarque.

•••

« Lily ! »

Cela faisait deux bonne heures que Sirius était à la recherche de la rousse et maintenant qu'il la tenait il n'était pas près de la lâcher. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, son habituel sourire en coin collé à ses lèvres.

« Qui à t-il mon gros bébé, on a un gros chagrin et on veut se confier à sa maman ?

- En faite je voulais juste te demander de calmer ta copine, répliqua dignement le Gryffondor. »

Mieux fallait ignorer les paroles de la jeune fille.

« J'ai passé la mâtiner à expliquer à tout Poudlard que, non Remus et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Certaines filles ont presque fait des malaises en me le demandant !

- Tu m'en dira tant, déclara Lily, absolument pas touchée par ce qu'il lui racontait. Et en quoi tes affaires de fesses concerne ma meilleure amie ? D'après ce que je sais elle n'ait pas tellement attiré par toi.

- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Tu sais parfaitement que cette bougresse a sous-entendu bien fort dans toute la grande salle que je sortais avec Remus ce matin. »

Lily s'arrêta de marcher pour lui faire face. Elle le fixa en secouant la tête avec condescendance.

« Tu peux donner pleins de petits nom affectieux à Iris comme pétasse, ma pute ou encore salope mais bougresse, vraiment, c'est pas ça. Elle risque de le prendre mal tu sais. »

Sirius était définitivement blasé.

« Et si on en revenait à mon problème.

- Oui oui, soupira l'étudiante en reprenant sa route. Comment le prend Remus ?

- Il s'amuse comme un petit fou, grogna le brun en emboitant son pat. Il joue la comédie se con, de même que James et Peter.

- Braves garçons !

- J'ai bien d'innombrables qualificatifs à leur donner mais aujourd'hui brave n'en fait pas parti siffla le garçon, agacé par l'attitude de son amie.

- Oh vraiment Sirius tu perds ton sens de l'humour. Promis je dirais à Iris de ne plus ébruiter votre petit secret mais enfin je pense qu'elle et Remus ont raison, tu devrais assumer ton couple. Bordel vous êtes tellement mignons quand vous êtes ensembles, tels deux koalas irrémédiablement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Quoi qu'il m'arrive de penser que vous ressemblez étrangement à des sangsues aussi, certains jours. »

Inutile de dire que le couloir était évidement plein à craquer et que Lily n'avait rien fait pour diminuer le son de sa voix.

Celle-si continua tranquillement sa marche, sifflotant joyeusement alors que Sirius ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Iris était la meilleure amie qu'elle puisse jamais avoir.

•••

Ils venaient de terminer l'entrainement, fatigués et heureux.

La rousse avait été forcé de modifier la fréquence de leur « rendez-vous » afin de pourvoir se concentrer sur ses révisions pour les BUSES. Il avait fallut qu'elle se fasse particulièrement convaincante pour que James accepte ; cinq mois pour réviser les BUSES, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Lui-même

Ce dernier s'approcha de son élève qui était particulièrement fière d'elle-même. Après quelques entrainements au poste de poursuiveur il était clairement apparu aux deux adolescents que ce n'était pas un poste pour la jeune fille, ils s'étaient alors tournés vers le rôle d'attrapeur.

Les essais furent des plus concluant.

James avait même « emprunté » un vif d'or au professeur de vol afin de rendre leur cours plus productifs.

Ce soir Lily avait réussi à attraper la petite balle doré à trois reprise, elle avait même réalisé une parfaite chandelle, les yeux ouvert.

Oui elle était fière d'elle et elle n'était pas la seule.

Un certain brun à lunettes, qui se trouvait actuellement tout près de la préfète, la regardait avec satisfaction et désir.

Lily Evans était une battante et ce soir encore elle lui avait prouvé. Cette fille était fantastique.

À mille lieux d'imaginer les pensées de son professeur elle déclara joyeuse :

« Quand j'en parlerais à Sirius, ha je suis sûre qu'il refusera de me croire ! »

Ce fut comme un déclique, une décharge, un avertissement. Il fallait agir, il fallait être cool, il fallait être Sirius tout en restant James.

Il s'approchât un peu plus, de façon à ce que son visage soit juste au-dessus du sien et plongea ses yeux dans ceux si beau de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais, tu ferait mieux de laisser tomber avec Sirius. »

Un clignement de paupière agita le visage de la Gryffondor. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Et pourquoi était-il si prêt tout d'un coup.

« Je veux dire, Sirius ne t'aimera jamais de cette manière là, d'ailleurs il m'a dit qu'il était très gêné de tes attentions. Non vraiment Lily, tu devrais laisser tomber, ne pas te faire du mal. »

Okai, un boulon venait de sauter dans la tête de James, le dernier à priori. Alerte un Potter en perdition ! C'était quoi ce petit sourire en coin ? Il avait la tête d'un blaireau confirmé. Le pire c'était qu'il continuait le bougre.

« Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, quelqu'un comme moi quoi. »

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dénigrer un de ses amis, surtout Sirius, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. De toute manière ce dernier lui avait bien assuré qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié pour la rousse, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à mots couvert.

« Mais de quoi tu me parle James ? »

•••

Alors pour les besoins de la fiction j'ai été obligé de repousser l'anniversaire de Lily à fin février. N'ayan acune indication sur la date d'anniversaire de Sirius je me suis ammusée à ses dépends.

Sinon nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet \o/

Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir et cela motive, même s'il sagit d'une critique quelconque (tant que c'est constructf.)


End file.
